


The Cabins: Introduction

by MGabS37



Series: The Cabins [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, I swear, M/M, No Smut, Snowed In, There will be other ships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training Camp, bonus ship - kyouhaba, mostly tsukkiyama but yeah, my editor is mean, there will be angst, this is literally just the introduction, which is literally just if Aoba Johsai was in the same position and they were in a cabin together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGabS37/pseuds/MGabS37
Summary: The next morning, they all awoke to 5 feet of snow, covering the door. The windows were high up and were spared but the snow was still deep and mysterious. The same words rang in the cabins;“We’re snowed in!”They had food, water, shelter, and heat from the fireplace, but no light and no way to contact the outside world. The Karasuno Volleyball team was stuck in the mountains for who knows how long. Interesting things happen when you force people together…
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Cabins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197068
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Cabins: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a new idea I came up with. There will be 5 couples as now 3/4/21, and they are listed below. 
> 
> 1\. Daisuga  
> 2\. Asanoya  
> 3\. Kagehina  
> 4\. Tsukkiyama  
> 5.(Bonus) Kyouhaba 
> 
> It's a pretty mellow read so far and I hope you enjoy it!

Introduction

“All right, I expect you all to be on your best behavior so please, try not to wreck these cabins!” Sawamura Daichi, Captain of the Karasuno volleyball team, addressed a semi-circle of boys in winter coats and scarves. They were attending a Winter training camp in the mountains which wasn’t ideal but everyone was excited to improve their volleyball skills. 

“Also, it’s two people in a cabin and they're assigned based on numbers, so Suga and I will share…” He blushed gently, eyes flickering to the setter on the left side of the semi-circle, “Asahi and Noya, etcetera.” All around, eyes flickered open, awake from the last statement. Daichi did another sweep to monitor their reactions. Suga looked pleasantly pensive, he had already known the arrangements. Asahi, timid as ever, stood quietly while Noya bounced in the snow next to him. Tanaka and Ennoshita were arguing over the former’s massive suitcase. Narita and Kinoshita silently glanced at each other in relief. The freak duo was glaring at each other, both of their noses bright red and leaking. Kageyama finally gave up, cheeks blushing slightly. Hinata had a cheery smile on his face after winning the silent staring contest and started tossing the volleyball he kept under his arm. Tsukishima looked stoic, face blank except for the small twinkle in his eye, and Yamaguchi was bundled up to his nose in scarves, so Daichi couldn’t really read him. 

“Last item, there IS the possibility of a snow storm, where we might be stuck in our cabins for a few days. Each cabin is stocked with a lot of food and has running water even if there is no power. There is also a fireplace to keep warm. Please thank our wonderful Takeda Sensei for these nice arrangements!” A chorus of thank-yous echoed across the camp. 

“Now go find your cabins!” Daichi released them all at once and walked over to the last four people. 

“Ukai and I will be sharing a cabin, as will Kiyoko and Yachi.” Takeda explained as they walked towards the last two cabins. The sounds of screeching and yelling could be heard, reflecting the excitement from all the boys.  
The cabins were luxurious to say the least. Made of warm wood and covered in a layer of fresh snow, they looked like gingerbread houses, arranged in a village like a half circle. The large wooden door opened into a big central room. On the left was an L shaped couch which faced a coffee table and a large fireplace and hearth. A small kitchenette sat to the right of the living area. It had a wrap around counter, with tall stools to sit on and a stove. Other appliances lay on the counter, like a microwave oven, sink, toaster, and pots and pans. The cabinets were full of food, snacks, and, to the boy’s delight, candy. To the right of the kitchenette was a short hallway, with a small bathroom on the left hand side of it. The bathroom had a large shower and bathtub, a sink, and mirror. The bedroom lay at the end of the hallway. It was pretty big and housed, to their dismay, one bed. Indignant shouts echoed from Cabin 5(Kageyama and Hinata), but the others were surprisingly quiet, with the exception of some grumbling from Cabin 3(Tanaka and Ennoshita). 

“Quiet everyone, get ready for bed” A loud shout from Daichi, who stood in the middle of the courtyard. The camp settled down and the quiet hooting of an owl rattled the windows gently. 

\------------

The next morning, they all awoke to 5 feet of snow, covering the door. The windows were high up and were spared but the snow was still deep and mysterious. The same words rang in the cabins;

“We’re snowed in!” 

They had food, water, shelter, and heat from the fireplace, but no light and no way to contact the outside world. The Karasuno Volleyball team was stuck in the mountains for who knows how long. Interesting things happen when you force people together…


End file.
